


Date with that Colosseum guy

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Short, no kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Aqua is looking for Zack to go on a date with, but Phill leads her to Sephiroth. Well. He's a soldier too, huh. First meeting.





	Date with that Colosseum guy

“I am looking for a soldier,” Master Aqua had said to Hercules. “I promised him a date”, 

And Hercules had brought her to Sephiroth, who was a soldier indeed. He had been S.O.L.D.I.E.R. 1rst Class, no less, and he had been General. 

“Sweet cheeks, he’s bad news,” Phil said, with a long look on Aqua’s cheeks. Those cheeks were not on her face, because Phil had the perfect height for her other sort of cheeks. He cast a long look on those. 

Sephiroth had been objectified from a young age, always doing photoshoots for Shin-Ra’s calender, always doing commercials as poster-child for the Wutai War, glorifying sex and products simply because he looked good.

So when Phill added: “Come with me, I’ll give you some personal training.” 

…Sephiroth folded one wing around the girl, and then another. “No,” he said, “That training won’t be necessary. I will treat her well.” 

“I was actually looking for Zack.” 

“Zack Fair is dead.” 

“Dead?!” She looked shocked. 

“I will tell you all about it at the top of Mount Olympus, where the other gods reside. Dionysus serves good wine.”

“I’m too young to drink.” 

“Then you’re too young to hear what became of our friend Zack.”

“I must know!”

“Then you’ll drink with me, on his _honour as S.O.L.D.I.E.R."_ And quieter: "If you don't want to drink alcohol, I'm okay with insulting Dio.”

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write a comment.


End file.
